Delirium
by Plasma Snow
Summary: Based on the Whumptober prompt 'Delirium'. October 3rd, Delirium. Hiccup is left with an unknown illness, suffering on his own for a while do to Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout being on a hunter mission. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, and Toothless are the only ones there to take care of him. When Hiccup begins facing fever induced confusion, will the twins be able to help him?


October 3rd-Delirium

Everything had started with a normal day. Then a fever. Then Hiccup found himself sweating uncontrollably with a foggy mind. He couldn't think straight and there was this searing pain in his head. He wanted to throw up badly but simply...couldn't.

Skip forward three hours and Hiccup was currently laying on his bed with Toothless nuzzling him gently. Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs were on a dragon hunter mission. Hiccup was supposed to be guarding the edge with Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Couldn't Hiccup just be in his hut alone with Toothless riding out the fever? Couldn't he simply deal with this odd illness that seemed to accompany a phantom pain in his left leg which, by the way, burned unbearably and brought tears to his eyes? Couldn't he simply wallow here with Toothless rather than having the twins of all people see his weaker side?

The Gods hated him. That's why Ruffnut and Tuffnut had remembered to wake him up for lunch. Why Tuffnut was currently trying to break his fever with a cold washcloth while his sister was out getting fish for Toothless.

Why couldn't Hiccup just be alone?

"You doing alright H?" Tuffnut asked quietly when Hiccup shivered tightly with his head lolling to the left. Toothless was crooning worriedly as his rider's breathing became shallow, slight gasps reminding him he needed to breath.

"Mmm...Fine Tuff. Just not feeling so well. I'll b-be fine on my ow-..." Hiccup couldn't continue when Tuffnut replaced the cloth on his hot skin, a deep sigh escaping the Haddock boy's lips. He couldn't complain, not in a million years. The coolness giving him temporary relief from the burning ach was _priceless. _

Toothless was the one who had removed Hiccup's prosthetic leg, his half leg and body up to his mid waist covered by a thin blanket. The twins hadn't tried to remove his shirt, thank Thor. He didn't need his thin structure under the armor causing anymore embarrassment, even if he was so hot.

Ruffnut came back with some fish for Toothless and a cup of water for Hiccup. The Haddock boy cringed when the water hurt his sore, red throat. He found himself growing dizzier, his mind foggy. He began forgetting what was going on around him. His eyes were so glazed over that he couldn't see straight and his breathing was even more raspy.

Tuffnut noticed the sudden change and touched Hiccup's shoulder. The Haddock boy flinched away from his cold hands.

"I-I don't want...c-cold."

Hiccup couldn't even speak right. He didn't want anyone touching him. Their skin was cold and his body ached. His lungs burned and he couldn't stop coughing every few seconds.

"Hiccup...you have to let us help you. Your fever is rising." Tuffnut tried to reason, a worried look taking over his features. The male twin brought the cloth to his leader's forhead, but Hiccup flinched away quickly.

"Common H. You know this is what's best for you!" Ruffnut said in a whiny voice, furthuring the pain Hiccup's headache caused. For a moment he forgot where he was, but forced himself back to reality, mumbling to himself and telling himself that he was at home. He needed to let the twins help him. He was safe.

The cloth touched his head again and Hiccup yelped in surprise, pulling away unintentionally. He wasn't in control of his brain anymore. Who was next to him again? Fishlegs? Viggo? No...Tuffnut. Tuffnut and Ruffnut. Toothless was to his left, purring softly and making soothing noises. The Night Fury pushed his head under Hiccup's hand to ask for attention. The Haddock boy obliged, eyes squinting as the room became foggier.

"It's the fever sis." Tuffnut began speaking to his sister like Hiccup wasn't there. "He can't see straight. Remember when we got Eell pox?"

Ruffnut nodded her head.

"It was so fun at first...then things got nasty and we couldn't stop puking. Think Hiccup's gonna be like that?"

Tuffnut looked at Hiccup who was breathing more evenly with his eyes closed. Toothless lay his head on his rider's chest to keep him lying down when Hiccup tried to sit up against his dragon's best wishes.

Tuff shrugged and looked back up at his sister with a crooked smile.

"H will be fine sis. He's been through worse."

Ruffnut nodded her head and went to place the cold cloth on Hiccup's forehead, swiping her thumb over his left hand soothingly to let him know she was there. She remembered when she'd been dilusional do to illness. It wasn't fun and she needed to let him know someone he trusted was there.

Hiccup made a whining sound in the back of his throat when Toothless' head on his chest made him unable to pull away from the cold cloth on his hot skin. He began shivering, wanting the blanket badly, but he knew deep down that the blanket would make him sweat too much. If he'd had more water in his system he could've tried to sweat the fever and toxins out, but considering the fact that he refused to drink water because of how bad it hurt his throat, trying to use cool cloths and minimal blankets was the best way to go.

Didn't mean he didn't hurt though.

"Easy Hiccup. Tuff, I need you to go get more water. A bowl for the cloth and a cup for him to drink from. Make sure it's cold."

Tuffnut raised an eyebrow at his sister when she continued.

"Also I'd like two pieces of soft leather so he has something to squeeze. He needs to keep himself grounded. Get me an extra cloth too so I can try to get the swelling down in his leg."

Tuffnut was now beyond confused.

"How in Loki do you know all of this stuff?"

Ruffnut rolled her eyes with a deep huff before glaring daggers at her brother.

"I was married to Fishlegs for a day you Yak head. Now get me the water!"

Ruffnut's voice grew softer as she looked down at Hiccup whose head was thrashing from side to side as he tried to get away from the cold cloth on his skin. It was obvious he wasn't in his right mind at the moment and was unable to think logically.

"Astrid cares about this guy Tuff. I can't let something happen to him."

Tuffnut nodded his head and sighed deeply.

"Alright. I'll get what you need."

Tuffnut headed for the door but looked over his shoulder at his sister one more time who's back was turned to him.

"Don't let him go sis. We need him. Even if he's a tyrant." Tuffnut chuckled to himself with a smirk at that last park, taking off outside at top speed to jump onto Barf and Belch. Flying them both at the same time was a bit different, but nothing he hadn't done before.

By Loki Hiccup would be okay. He just had to be.


End file.
